Software development life cycles use continuous delivery to reduce the time code changes spend in a production line. Continuous delivery includes continuous integration (Ci) and continuous, deployment (CD) Continuous integration automates the process of receiving code changes from a specific source configuration management (SCM) tool, constructing deliverable assemblies with the code changes, and testing the assemblies.